


and the world danced with more color than could ever be imagined

by bells_marie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bending (Avatar), F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bells_marie/pseuds/bells_marie
Summary: Hope had always been the odd one out, but not special. Until the day that everything changed.Josie and Lizzie have been running from something for a very long time. Now they are running towards a common goal.Together they will change the world.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	and the world danced with more color than could ever be imagined

**Author's Note:**

> I kept thinking about an Avatar AU, so here it is.

Hope’s life has always been red.

She’d been born a princess in the fire nation and as such has been surrounded by the color red.

Red gowns. Red Rooms. Red everything.

Red was everywhere she looked. Sometimes, deep beneath the surface of a person’s skin, their insides were painted red. With focus and discipline, a person could concentrate that red inside. Concentrate hard enough, so that the red flowed through their veins and pooled in their palms. Their fingers unfurled and then it happened. 

Fire.

Hot and painful. And red.

So much red. 

And although Hope finds herself bathing in red, she can’t help but think of other colors. 

Hope has never felt like she truly belonged. She may be a fire bender, but she has never been the prodigy her grandfather had hoped she’d be. In fact, Hope can barely hold a flame in her hand.

Her grandfather has kept her ineptitude hidden from the public as best as he can, while behind the scenes he tries everything in his power to elevate her to his standards. 

Everything.

Hope doesn’t even really have it in her heart to blame him. Considering the fact that she is his only heir. The only one who can sit on that red throne, wear a crown, and lead the nation. All because her grandfather privately disowned every single one of his children.

She doesn’t even really know why. 

She knows that her Aunt Freya will never be crowned because of her lack of bending and her overall disinterest. She knows that her Uncle Finn will never be Emperor for much of the same reason. She knows that her Uncle Kol was much too wild and unsettling to ever make a good Emperor. And although she doesn’t know the real reason why her Uncle Elijah would never sit on the coveted throne, she does understand that he serves the Fire Nation best as an ambassador.

What she doesn’t understand is why her Aunt Rebekah would never be crowned. Hope knows that Rebekah had been trained since birth to eventually ascend the throne after her grandfather. She knows that Rebekah had been a gifted fire bending prodigy whose flames had always burned differently. Burned brighter. Rebekah had been loved by her nation and even more loved by her father. 

That all changed a few months before Hope had been born. 

And Hope hasn’t a clue why. 

She knows from the whispers of servant gossip that her grandfather’s favor had turned abruptly. Rebekah had just turned 16 and had been officially crowned as princess of the Fire Nation. The official heir to the throne. Her father had never been prouder.

Until he wasn’t.

That’s the extent of what Hope knows. The extent of what people are willing to quietly whisper about when they think that no one is listening. Whispering about the disgraced princess who would never have another coronation. 

In fact, the Fire Nation hasn’t seen a coronation in years. Until now that is. 

In a few hours Hope will officially be crowned princess of the fire nation and heir to the throne. She will declare her fealty to a crowd composed of some of the fire nation’s finest. Declare loyalty to her people. People who have never actually seen the mysterious fire nation princess. 

Hope has never been anywhere outside the palace she calls home. Her grandfather told her that she had to be hidden away to protect her from any would be assassins. 

“You know what happened to the past royal family,“ he would tell her. His tone of voice serious but hiding something that Hope couldn’t place. 

Of course, she knew what happened to the royal family. Every fire nation citizen knew perfectly well what happened to the previous empress and her successors.

They were slaughtered.

Killed as they slept in their beds. Everybody in that house was murdered in cold blood. Everyone from the empress to her youngest grandchild. Investigators had deduced that it was the work of some skilled assassin. And from the ashes of that investigation rose Hope’s family. 

They were an offshoot of the royal family, far enough down the succession line that her family could never even dream of sitting on the throne. Well, until everybody above them in succession had been murdered or deemed unfit to rule. 

The people had been apprehensive at first, of course. Back then it had only been Hope’s grandparent’s, along with her Aunt Freya and Uncle Finn.   
Hope’s family had never really looked fire nation. They lacked the dark hair and amber colored eyes that was most common amongst fire nation nobility and the fire bending community at large.

With their blonde hair and blue eyes, the first members of Hope’s family were seen as an anomaly. When Hope was seven her Aunt Rebekah told her that the blue eyes most often seen amongst her family members was due to a blemish involving a water bender. Apparently, her great-grandmother had been a member of the southern water tribe who left her home to be with the one she loved.

Or something of that nature. Which ultimately translated into Hope having blue eyes and to her father being the absolute bane of the emperor’s existence.

Her father, Niklaus, the family’s sole water bender.

Another blemish in their family line if her grandfather was to be believed. Hope had always found it sad that her father was always singled out for something that she thought was so beautiful. 

Water bending could heal. Fire bending could burn.

Unlike his siblings, Niklaus lost all chance of ascending the throne from the moment he was born. Never given the chance and cast aside when water began to bend to his will.

Such were the ways of the fire nation.

Her father grew to be a cruel man as a result. Never truly caring for others and engaging in all of life’s frivolities. Which, coincidentally, is how Hope came about.

Hope could learn a lot from wheedling the various members of her family or by listening to family gossip, but there was one thing that she could never figure out. Hope had never known who her mother was and if how tight lipped everyone was on the subject was any indication, she would never find out. 

Hope stared at her reflection in the mirror placed expertly on her vanity. She stared at her hair, eyes, nose, lips and willed herself to find something that could explain who her mother was. 

All that stared back at her was a girl. A girl in a red gown that exclaimed fire nation. Rigid posture that exclaimed nobility. Perfectly styled hair that exclaimed royalty. And eyes that betrayed her fear. 

In a few hours she would be crowned as her grandfather’s successor. 

In a few hours, her life would change forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of continuing this chapter, but I felt like this was a natural stopping point. I have outlines for the next few chapters and I expect to upload about once a week. 
> 
> This story will alternate from being told in Hope's perspective to being told in Josie's perspective. 
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment down below.


End file.
